


Somnolent

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [155]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somnolent: adjective: SAHM-nuh-lunt: inclined to or heavy with sleep: drowsy</p><p>late Middle English (in the sense ‘causing sleepiness’): from Old French sompnolent or Latin somnolentus, from somnus ‘sleep.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnolent

He paused, wondering how he had managed to exist side by side with his mad flatmate for so long without moments like this; a rainy, bitterly cold March evening, a fire in the fireplace, and Sherlock sighing, as John stroked his curls until he reached that somnolent state where every muscle in the detective's lanky body was at peace, right before he drifted off to sleep.

Yes, he loved the never ending chaos that defined their lives; he admitted that he thrived on the adrenaline rushes that went hand in hand with the dangerous nature of the Work, and he couldn't imagine life without watching Sherlock's face as he put together the pieces of a case, the sheer beauty took his breath away. But, he also craved these rare intimate bits, he alone was allowed to see this tornado of a man completely at rest; he understood it was a gift to be given such trust.

The wind picked up and rattled the windows suddenly, making John jump a bit; those sounds were still able to send him back in time, to when noises weren't always so innocent, and Sherlock snuggled tighter into his blogger.

"You're all right, John. I'm here. You are safe."

John bent down and pressed his nose into Sherlock's soft, raven curls, that smelled of London, his ridiculous shampoo, and the leftover curry they had shared for supper. 

"Go to sleep, love." 

Sherlock turned his face just enough in order to capture John's lips in a gentle kiss, then sighed once more and soon was fast asleep. John watched as the dancing flames dissolved to ashes, as he too, nodded off, his hand still wrapped in his lover's hair.


End file.
